Quand deux génies se rencontrent
by Hermystic
Summary: Crossover avec Imitation Game. Sherlock va faire une rencontre qui va bouleverser son existence. Parce qu'il découvre qu'il n'est plus seul. Johnlock. OC : Alan Turing. [Challenge de Novembre 2016 – Collectif NONAME.]


**Titre :** Quand deux génies se rencontrent

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** John/Sherlock

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas – ils sont avant tout à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle avant que Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat ne s'en emparent tandis que Imitation Game est un film réalisé par Morten Tyldum.

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Je reviens une nouvelle pour le Challenge du mois de Novembre pour le Collectif NoName ! Ce mois-ci, ce sont les crossovers qui ont été mis à l'honneur ! Vue que Imitation Game ne semble pas avoir sa catégorie sur le site, je me permet d'y mettre dans la partie Sherlock ! So … Voilà donc ma participation qui associe Sherlock et Imitation Game pour la simple et bonne raison que Sherlock et Turing ont deux caractères proches. Probable que cela soit un brin OOC d'ailleurs ! Et pis je veux pas dire mais le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux incarnés à l'écran par Benedict Cumberbatch y est aussi sans doute pour beaucoup … Je crois même que j'ai du y penser direct quand je suis sortie de la salle de cinéma mais sans prendre le temps d'y mettre par écrit ! Cela est désormais chose faite …

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Sherlock profitait d'une période de calme pour lire un ouvrage que John lui avait offert. Il lui avait dit que cela lui plairait, que cela lui parlerait. Sherlock l'avait pris sans un mot avant de regarder le titre qui lui était inconnu. De ce qu'il comprit, cela parlait d'un savant tombé dans l'oubli et qui était revenu sur le devant de la scène il y a peu. Mais il mit le livre de côté. Jusqu'à ce jour ennuyeux. Où il retomba sur le cadeau de John. N'ayant rien à faire, il s'installa dans un fauteuil et entama sa lecture. Pour ne plus la quitter. Parce que cet homme, Alan Turing, dont il lisait la biographie, était un homme fascinant et surtout … Brillant !

Il dévora l'ouvrage ignorant même la logeuse qui prépara du thé. Il ignora même John qui était rentré. Il ignora tout le monde tant il était plongé dans sa bulle. Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit qu'il acheva le livre. Sonné. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier son état. Il comprenait mieux ce qu'avait voulu dire John quand il lui avait mis le livre entre les mains. Parce qu'ils avaient bien des points communs. Le plus important étant celui d'être incompris par la société parce qu'ils étaient des génies que la société ne voulait pas reconnaître.

Il ferma les yeux digérant les mots qu'il avait lu sans aucune interruption. Il voulut classer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre dans son _mind palace_ mais il ne sut où aller. Devait-il aller dans la partie _vie privée des gens normaux_? Dans celle sur les gens _dignes d'intérêts ?_ Ou une autre encore ? Il était perdu. Ce fut lors d'une de ses déambulations qu'il tomba sur une porte qu'il ignorait être là auparavant. Hésitant, il décida de suivre son instinct qui lui soufflait que cela lui apporterait des réponses. Il ouvrit la porte. Sherlock ne vit tout d'abord rien tant cela était lumineux. Mais petit à petit, ses yeux s'adaptèrent à la lumière. Il cligna des yeux et tourna sur lui-même pour savoir où il était.

Il se figea en voyant le bâtiment face à lui. Parce qu'il sut, sans jamais y avoir mis les pieds, qu'il avait atterri à Bletchley Park où Alan Turing avait réussi à craquer le code Enigma réduisant considérablement la durée de la guerre. Il s'avança vers le bâtiment qui prit vie sous ses yeux. Tout autour de lui, les gens s'affairaient l'ignorant à sa plus grande surprise.

« Tout simplement parce que vous avez imaginé la vie de cet endroit, lui dit une voix à côté de lui,

\- Comment ? Demanda Sherlock,

\- Des gens ont finalement reconnu ce que j'ai fait et ont envie d'en savoir _plus_ sur les gens qui ont vécu à cette époque plutôt que d'entendre parler des batailles même si les deux sont liés au final, dit sobrement l'homme,

\- Alan … ? Souffla le détective en regardant l'homme qui était apparu à ses côtés,

\- En personne Sherlock, dit Turing en lui souriant doucement, je ne suis que le fruit de votre imagination souvenez-vous ! Fit-il en voyant son regard surpris. »

Sherlock hocha la tête. Il se rendit compte qu'ils s'étaient mis à marcher en direction de la Hutte numéro 8. Là où Turing, Alexander et Twinn avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied pour décrypter les codes. Pressé, il entra dans la bâtisse où se trouvait l'énorme machine de cryptage. Avidement, il demanda comment _Christopher_ fonctionnait.

« Qui … Demanda Alan touché que Sherlock utilise le nom de son défunt ami pour nommer la machine,

\- Simple déduction, dit Sherlock en le regardant, vous teniez beaucoup à votre ami, qui était aussi brillant que vous, et cette machine est votre plus grande fierté alors quoi de plus _logique_ que d'associer les deux ?

\- C'est vrai, murmura Alan en se tournant du détective, mais je crois que vous vouliez savoir comment cela fonctionne non ? Reprit-il avant de se plonger dans ses souvenirs.»

Et il lui expliqua durant ce qu'il semblait être des heures le travail qui avait été effectué dessus. Les hypothèses, les déductions, les résultats. Sherlock mémorisait fasciné par ce qu'ils avaient pu faire à l'époque évaluant ainsi le génie de cet homme et de ses compagnons d'infortune. Son esprit rangeait tout ce que le savant lui disait avec passion y compris les fougueuses intonations prises lorsqu'Alan s'emballait dans ses explications. Sherlock savait qu'ainsi il pourrait retrouver toutes les données facilement s'il en avait un jour besoin. Après tout, il n'aurait qu'à se souvenir de ces instants hors du temps et de l'espace …

« J'espère que ce que j'ai dit a été clair, termina Turing,

\- Très clair Alan, approuva Sherlock qui observait aussi l'homme derrière le savant,

\- Un problème Sherlock ? Demanda Turing conscient de l'examen dont il était l'objet,

\- Et si nous allions prendre un verre ? Proposa subitement Sherlock, vous devez avoir soif après toutes ces explications,

\- D'accord, fit Alan qui ne pouvait rien contrôler n'étant pas maître de ses mouvements dans l'esprit de Sherlock. »

Ils sortirent de la Hutte pour se diriger vers un chemin qui se dessinait au fur et à mesure dans l'esprit de Sherlock. Alan reconnut les lieux mais ne dit rien. Ainsi Sherlock invita Turing à entrer dans le bar. La musique emplit leurs oreilles et bien des souvenirs remontaient à la mémoire d'Alan.

« C'est ici que vous étiez libre d'être vous-même n'est ce pas ? Demanda brusquement Sherlock en regardant les gens dans la salle,

\- D'une certaine façon, oui, acquiesça Alan en fixant deux hommes installés à une table plus loin, pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Sherlock,

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura Sherlock,

\- Si vous le savez ! S'insurgea Alan, au plus profond de vous même, vous le savez, reprit plus calmement le savant. »

Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra. Quand il fit le tour de la salle, il se figea voyant que son esprit avait compris ce qu'il voulait. Alan se rendit compte que Sherlock ne réagissait plus à ce qu'il lui disait. Il suivit du regard ce que Sherlock fixait et fit des va-et-vient entre les deux hommes. Avec un petit sourire en coin, il invita Sherlock à se lever pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse veillant bien à se mettre dans le champ de vision de l'autre homme. Qui ne les quittait pas du regard. Sherlock s'était quelque peu crispé contre son partenaire de danse qui s'amusait comme un fou. Parce que la conscience de Sherlock, à travers Alan, savait comment rendre l'autre _jaloux._ Ce qui ne manqua pas. L'autre homme se dirigea promptement vers eux. Sherlock et Alan s'arrêtèrent quand la musique déversa ses dernières notes permettant au nouvel arrivant de les rejoindre.

« Sherlock ! Lança le nouveau soulagé,

\- John … ? demanda Sherlock tendu,

\- Tu ne réponds pas à mes appels ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda John angoissé,

\- Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de nous quitter Sherlock, dit Alan en laissant la place aux deux hommes,

\- Que … Non ! Je refuse ! Jamais je n'avais trouvé une personne qui me ressemblait autant … dit Sherlock d'une voix qui se voulait ferme mais qui comportait des trémolos,

\- Les génies sont aussi des êtres humains Sherlock et non des machines, ne l'oubliez pas ! Martela le savant, la connaissance ne fait pas tout, il faut aussi s'ouvrir au reste du monde parce qu'il peut vous apporter des choses bien poursuivit Alan en désignant John de la main, et qu'importe ce que le reste de la société pense surtout à _votre_ époque, rappela-t-il,

\- SHERLOCK ! Appela encore une fois John faisant tanguer Sherlock sur ses pieds. »

Sherlock regarda Alan paniqué alors que le savant commençait peu à peu à s'effacer. Celui-ci le regarda avec un sourire encourageant. Qui eut le don d'apaiser quelque peu Sherlock. Avant qu'il ne tangue à nouveau et qu'il ne se tienne à une table pour ne pas tomber. Mais les secousses étaient telles qu'il finit par se laisser aller en sachant qu'Alan resterait à jamais dans un coin de son esprit.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le visage inquiet de John. Ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre en silence. Avant que Sherlock ne ferme les yeux à nouveau sous les protestations de John. Sherlock grogna et rouvrit les yeux contemplant John tout en songeant à ce qu'Alan lui avait dit.

« John ? Appela Sherlock,

\- Tu m'as fait une peur bleue à ne pas te réveiller ! S'exclama John,

\- Désolé … Marmonna Sherlock de mauvaise grâce, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de partir quelques jours ? Demanda-t-il subitement,

\- Partir … Comme dans partir en vacances ? Demanda John abasourdi,

\- Quelque chose comme ça oui, dit Sherlock prudent, mais si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, rajouta-t-il précipitamment,

\- Bien sur que je veux partir ! S'exclama John enthousiaste, mais où est-ce que tu veux partir ? Demanda-t-il curieux,

\- Non loin de Londres, dans le Buckinghamshire, dit-il fermement, après tout, c'est ce qui nous est proche qui nous est inconnu, dit-il en regardant John,

\- Sherlock … fit John troublé par les propos du détective,

\- Je vais nous trouver des billets de train pour un départ dans les jours qui viennent, l'interrompit Sherlock en se levant pour utiliser l'ordinateur de John,

\- Sherlock, attend ! Dit John en se saisissant du bras de son colocataire, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as changé Sherlock ! Fit remarquer John perdu,

\- Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie John … Mais un homme bien m'a fait comprendre certaines … _choses,_ Fit Sherlock, alors je crois … Il me semble être … sur d'une chose, je regrette d'avoir laissé passer ma chance et d'une façon ou d'une autre … Je … J'aimerai … Me rattraper, termina Sherlock en bafouillant à la fin de sa phrase,

\- Je n'ose pas y croire … Murmura John en cherchant quelque chose sur le visage de Sherlock qui se penchait doucement mais sûrement vers lui,

\- Alors laisse-toi faire, murmura Sherlock en le remerciant silencieusement de lui avoir mis ce livre entre les mains qui lui avait appris beaucoup en peu de temps. »

Le temps suspendu, le souffle des deux hommes se mélangeait dans l'attente de quelque chose. Qui finit par arriver. Tous deux s'embrassèrent une première fois commençant à rattraper le temps perdu. Ils finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre à regrets mais avec la promesse silencieuse de recommencer. Parce qu'ils avaient des billets à acheter et qu'ils auraient tout leur temps pour se retrouver.

* * *

En espérant que ce petit OS vous a plu, je vous dis à très vite !


End file.
